


Lost and Returned

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other, i also kind of wrote this to see if i could write geralt and jaskier correctly, tell me if i did bad or good i guess, unfortunately another fandom has to suffer at my hands and occasional self inserts, wrote this for fun and also bc i'm gay and in love with jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: As it turns out, Jaskier might just be married but Geralt isn't going to dig into it.
Relationships: Jaskier/Self-Insert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lost and Returned

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a slut for jaskier and this is a blatant self insert actually

The selkie, Wizard, is a tiny thing, at least compared to Geralt and Jaskier. They look so small as Jaskier kneels and pulls them close to his chest.

“Oh, Wizard,” Jaskier says into their hair, “I was so worried. I had thought you’d died or you’d gotten lost or—”

“You’re squishing me,” Wizard says.

Jaskier, if anything, seems to squish them more. “Hey, you don’t get to call the shots here. I’m the one who panicked when I didn’t receive my monthly letter and the one after that and the one after that. I can squish you all I’d like.”

Wizard shakes their head and looks around Jaskier to look at Geralt. “Is this the witcher?” they ask.

The question makes Jaskier let go, though he keeps a firm hand on their shoulder. “Yes, this is the witcher. Geralt, the White Wolf, slayer of many creatures and the inspiration behind _Toss a Coin,_ obviously. Quite rugged, isn’t he?”

“Quite,” Wizard agrees. “I like his eyes.” Then they hold out their hand in a clear attempt at inviting a handshake. “Nice to meet you, Mister Witcher. I’m Wizard.”

Geralt ignores it, holding out their coat instead, “You lost this.”

Wizard laughs, nothing unkind, but nothing offended either. “I’d almost tell you to keep it with all the trouble you’ve gone through,” they say. Geralt can’t quite tell if they’re joking or not.

Jaskier is the one who takes it from Geralt. “It needs a proper cleaning before it can go anywhere,” Jaskier says. “Perhaps I can help with that?”

And maybe Jaskier doesn’t understand the implications behind a selkie coat, because it’s delicate and Wizard would have to trust someone a lot to allow anyone near it after having it stolen. But Wizard does not bare their teeth at him or threaten him. Nor do they snatch it back.

“Only if you have the good soaps, Jask,” Wizard tells Jaskier.

Jaskier nods, “I’ll go get them. Try and get a conversation out of Geralt. The man needs to talk more and heaven knows that he never speaks to me, his best friend in the whole world.”

“Gotcha.”

Jaskier runs off with a few words of parting, clearly planning on finding Roach and digging through saddlebags until he could find the soap that Geralt was sure he ran out of a few towns ago, but perhaps he was rationing it now.

“So, Mister Witcher,” Wizard says to him, “how’s life?”

“Fine,” Geralt says because it is, despite being thrown into adventures because Jaskier doesn’t know how to stay out of trouble. “What’s a selkie doing so far away from the ocean?”

Wizard smiles crookedly at him, reopening a gash that runs across their cheek. “I’m a writer,” they say. “I collect stories and write my own.”

“A writer?” And that is something Geralt has never heard before. Selkies tended to stay far away from humans for multiple reasons. Like the potential theft of their coat.

“Jaskier introduced me to it when we met,” they say. “We met a couple of years ago, when I around seventeen summers. He taught me the beauty of prose.”

“That sounds like him,” Geralt admits. “Are you better than he is?”

“I’m offended that you’d think anyone could be better than I am, Geralt. Besides, they’re a writer and I’m a musician. There’s a difference,” Jaskier says.

“Did you find the soap?” Wizard asks, bright eyed. They have a spring in their step as the move toward him, but almost slip on the mud that borders the lake.

Jaskier holds up the tiny half full vial as if it is a prize. Geralt’s seen the vial before but he didn’t think it was soap at the time. It glows a dull blue specked with silver in the moonlight.

“That’s soap?” Geralt asks.

“It’s for selkie coats specifically,” Wizard explains.

Jaskier kneels at the lake’s edge, carefully dipping Wizard’s coat into the water, “Wizard gave it to me after we parted ways, oh, the fourth or fifth time? They sent me off with their coat and told me they’d come back to get it so I’d better keep it in good condition.”

Geralt looks between them, brows raised and expression surprised. Wizard catches the expression and shrugs, “I trust him more than anything.”

“They’re my closest friend, other than you, Geralt,” Jaskier chimes in.

But the thing is… giving away their coat isn’t something selkies do to friends. He can’t quite believe these two. He used to think _he_ was odd about relationships, but they’re clearly proving him wrong.

“Do you want to take it this time, Jask?” Wizard asks. “You and Geralt can keep an eye on it for me.”

Geralt takes a moment to reflect on how he didn’t sign up for this as Jaskier says, “Absolutely!”


End file.
